The New Kid
by Sys121525
Summary: The new kid who moves to South Park realizes how messed up this town really is. This fan-fiction will unintentionally spoil South Park: The Stick of Truth. If you don't want it spoiled, please don't read it. (Note: This fan-fiction follows the same path as "Chaos". I recommend reading "Chaos" before reading this.)
1. Chapter 1 - Moving to South Park

****The New Kid****

Acknowledgments: "South Park" and all characters belong to co-creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Disclaimer: The following fan fiction contains spoilers, murder, coarse language and may be illogical at some instances.

**A/N: This fan-fiction occurs at the same time as "Chaos". I recommend reading "Chaos" before proceeding with this. ^_^**

****Chapter 1 – Moving to South Park****

I am the new kid in South Park. I have just moved into South Park a few months ago. We were playing a game called "The Stick of Truth". It was just the most fucked up adventure I have gone on. There were visitors, gnomes, Nazi zombies, Dire AIDS, Zombie Chef, whoever the fuck that is, and Nazi zombie Princess Kenny. Back in my old town all we had was summer all year round, nothing really happened. But in South Park, there is so much adventure, and snow, lots of snow.

After I farted into Princess Kenny's balls, the zombies all become cured and back to normal. How the fuck did that actually cure them, I have no fucking idea. After Cartman threw the stick into Stark's Pond, and asked Stan and Kyle what to do next, I just said, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." And that was the last time I saw them for a while.

All I did these few months was go online and watch YouTube videos. My parents were both at work most of the time and I was in my house alone all day long, while the town was being rebuilt, apparently for the 125th time. Man this town is just rich as fuck if we could keep rebuilding. After the incident, school finally reopened.

__To be continued in __**_**Chapter 2 – Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny**_**__...__

2015 – Sys121525


	2. Chapter 2 - Cartman, Stan, Kyle & Kenny

****The New Kid****

Acknowledgments: "South Park" and all characters belong to co-creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Disclaimer: The following fan fiction contains spoilers, murder, coarse language and may be illogical at some instances.

**A/N: This fan-fiction occurs at the same time as "Chaos". I recommend reading "Chaos" before proceeding with this. ^_^**

****Chapter 2 – Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny****

It was my first day at school and I wanted to meet Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman again after so long. I went to the bus stop and found them standing there, waiting for the bus. "Hey dude, what's up?" Cartman said. I said nothing as usual. I didn't feel like talking.

The bus arrived, and we boarded. Just as I was about to board, I saw Butters running to the bus stop, with something pointy in his pocket. He managed to board the bus just in time. He sat alone on the bus for some reason. Probably because he is pitching a tent, I thought. When we arrived in school, Butters quickly headed to the bathroom. The rest of us proceeded to the classroom. Mr. Garrison was the best at teaching us. His lessons would digress to the weirdest of topics, which kept most of us listening to the lesson.

Finally, the lesson was over. I needed to go to the bathroom. I quickly rushed to the bathroom, and I saw Butters, hiding something in his pocket. I thought that he was just pitching a tent again and ignored him. He quickly rushed out of the bathroom. After I finished my pee, I went outside to look for Butters. He had disappeared.

At that moment, I realized that there was blood in the third bathroom. I knocked on the door, but no reply. I opened the door and I saw Cartman, laying on the ground, with 3 bullet holes in his head. Someone had killed Cartman!

I quickly ran out of the bathroom, and bumped into Stan and Kyle. "Dude, Cartman has been killed!" I exclaimed. "You're lying." Kyle immediately rebutted. I led them to the bathroom, and sure enough, their jaws dropped. "Oh my God!" "The new kid wasn't lying..." Stan and Kyle said respectively. We dashed out and headed towards the principal's office. Just before we reached the principal's office, Kyle received a call from Butters. After listening to Butters' call, Stan and Kyle decided to go to Butters' house to check it out. I decided not to tell anyone about the murder.

The next day, I realized that Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Butters were not present in school. I knew something was up. As school ended, I decided to call all of them with my phone. None of them answered their phones. Something was up. I quickly went to Stan's house, and then Kyle's house, to ask where they were. They all said that Stan, Kyle and Butters were all at Butters' house. I dashed to Butters house and frantically knocked on the door. The door was unlocked. I went into the house, but no one was at home. I went to Butters' room, he wasn't at home. I found a note on his desk which read:

Step 1: Kill Eric, Mom and Dad, Stan, Kyle, K

Step 2: Find the

Step 3: Chaos

The note was torn but this is when I knew, Butters was the murderer. When I went to his parents' room, I saw the carnage. Butters' parents were shot in the heads. Stan was also shot. Kyle was stabbed in the chest with a pocket knife. Kyle managed to pull out the knife before he bled to death. All of them were killed very recently. I quickly left the house and called Kenny, warning him about Butters trying to kill him. He didn't pick up the call. I rushed downstairs and sprinted to Kenny's house, but I was too late. Kenny was on the ground, naked and dead. I was confused, what can I do now?

__To be continued in __**_**Chapter 3 – Meeting Mysterion**_**__...__

2015 – Sys121525


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Mysterion

****The New Kid****

Acknowledgments: "South Park" and all characters belong to co-creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Disclaimer: The following fan fiction contains spoilers, murder, coarse language and may be illogical at some instances.

**A/N: This fan-fiction occurs at the same time as "Chaos". I recommend reading "Chaos" before proceeding with this. ^_^**

****Chapter 3 – Meeting Mysterion****

I decided to go to Professor Chaos' lair, at U-STOR-IT. I opened the door and found the plans scribbled on the white board.

Step 1: Kill Eric, Mom and Dad, Stan, Kyle, Kenny.

Step 2: Find the Green Goo.

Step 3: Chaos in South Park.

It was going to happen again. The incident that happened months ago. It was going to happen again. The town was in complete chaos, and all the Nazi zombies were wreaking havoc downtown. All I could do is stay at home and hope something could be done. I went to bed and woke up the next morning. All I could do was stay at home. Suddenly, smoke filled in my house. At first, I thought it was a fire, but then a silhouette emerged. It was Mysterion. I heard about him a few months ago when he and Coon and Friends defeated Cthulu and helped in the BP Gulf Crisis. They were the best super heroes I knew.

Why did Mysterion come to my house? Could he fix the problem once again. "Hello new kid, how did you solve this problem months before?" Mysterion said to me in his deep voice. "I just farted the Nagasaki into Princess Kenny's balls." I replied. "How does one do the Nagasaki fart?" he asked. I replied, "Just take a breath up the asshole. That would produce a lot of power." "Thank you." Mysterion said as he threw a smoke bomb in my face. He vanished with the smoke. I wanted to know who he was, but I couldn't.

__To be continued in __**_**Chapter 4 – Nothing Happened**_**__...__

2015 – Sys121525


	4. Chapter 4 - Nothing Happened

****The New Kid****

Acknowledgments: "South Park" and all characters belong to co-creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Disclaimer: The following fan fiction contains spoilers, murder, coarse language and may be illogical at some instances.

**A/N: This fan-fiction occurs at the same time as "Chaos". I recommend reading "Chaos" before proceeding with this. ^_^**

****Chapter 4 – Nothing Happened****

A bright light engulfed the whole of Colorado, and the disease was cured again. Someone must have farted into a princess's balls. At least the town is safe once again and can be rebuilt again. A few months after the incident, it was time for school again. For some reason, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were back. Was it all a dream, or does South Park have a secret hidden from me. I saw them dead, how are they back alive? It was like nothing ever happened. My mind must be fucked after living in this town for a few months. Oh well, I will get used to it over time.

******** THE END ********

2015 – Sys121525


End file.
